


red carpet

by CopperCaravan



Series: Fallout Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Codename: Tens, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, implied alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCaravan/pseuds/CopperCaravan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fill for a tumblr prompt: roll out the red carpet for Hancock/Tens (f!sole)</p>
            </blockquote>





	red carpet

Being a ghoul means there’s some things he just can’t give her; hell, being _John_ means there’s some things he can’t give her. But being the Mayor means there’s some things he can. So when Tens rolls back into Goodneighbor, Hancock is _ready_. VIP Room’s all fixed up, Mags is gonna sing all her favourite numbers, he even had Charlie water down the rum just a bit—god knows he loves the woman but she is a lightweight. Gonna give her a big show and show her off too. (“That’s some real Silver Shroud type shit, Hancock,” Daisy’d said. “Good on you; show her some class.”) And there’s a stupid, happy grin on her face all night; he can’t stop watching her. But the way she looks at him when the show is over, when they’re back upstairs, piled on the bed, when it’s just the two of them—god, he melts.

“Did good tonight, huh?” he teases.

“You’re always good, John.” 


End file.
